


Complete

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jack held her, he cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

The first time Jack held her, he cried.

He’d been so calm and composed as he sat in the waiting room, anticipating when he’d hear the call of the midwife to usher him in to see their son or daughter, they didn't know what gender yet.  It seemed like lifetimes they’d waited for this one moment, and felt like days waiting in that hospital.

All the while, Ryan’s hand had been holding his, so tight and secure with a hidden promise that he was still there and just as excited as him. And every time Jack would look up, a tense breath of air escaping his lungs, Ryan’s smile would be there to meet his eyes and every worry would be settled inside of him again.

When a rush of nurses began to filter up and down the corridor, all rushed steps and quick voices, Jack’s heart began to race like he’d never have expected it to. For a while, he felt ignored and almost helpless. Worries began to pass through both of their heads as the ward was alight with movement and sound, supplies being carried in and surprisingly quiet sobs filtering their way out of the room where their adopted child would be, seeing the light of day for the first time.

Ryan found himself smiling at just the thought, and wondered how Jack would react when that fateful moment would inevitably arrive. He must have been too obviously caught in his own thoughts, because he almost jumped when he felt a squeeze on his hand, Jack looking at him and smiling softly.

  “You okay?” Jack muttered, voice hushed from the now silent waiting area in the ward. Ryan found himself nodding instantly. Although anxious, the excitement was building inside of him quickly. With each long minute that went by, they were one step closer to completing the family they’d wanted for longer either could say.

  “How about you?”

  “I think I’m okay.”

Ryan leant over and pressed a kiss near Jack’s temple, soothing the unsure tones in his voice and silently reassuring that everything would be fine.

They knew that when a familiar-looking nurse approached them both, smiling with a hint of exhaustion to her friendly expression, that the waiting was over.

The room was oddly quiet when they walked in whilst escorted by the midwife. The only sound they could hear was a quiet, almost-curious gurgling noise. Ryan had a hand pressed against the middle of Jack’s shoulders as they walked inside, drawing comforting shapes across the cloth there.

Their child’s surrogate mother was slouched against a pile of pillows, her dark blonde hair slightly dishevelled and falling in her face. She looked up as the pair entered and gave a weak smile, practically feeling the anticipation from them and as she saw Jack begin to break into a smile, yet she couldn’t have felt more content.

  “She's beautiful.” she said fondly, looking down as though to emphasise her point. Turning back to them, she looked to Jack. "You can hold her, if you want?"

Ryan looked to his partner and gave an encouraging run of his hand across the others back. Jack suddenly didn’t look so sure, and looked down at the pair, wanting nothing more than to hold his baby girl in his arms but suddenly fearing that she’d break. She looked so small and fragile, and Ryan seemed to notice that he hesitated, because before Ryan even realised his voice was breaking the almost comforting silence of the room.

  “Go on, Jack. It’ll be fine.”

The other man nodded, smiling to himself and watching as his daughter made small, barely there noises, her face for the time being almost completely obscured by a blanket and the angle he was.

   “I just don’t want to hurt her, she’s so small.”

Ryan felt his chest ache pleasantly at just how tentative the other was being. Pressing a quick kiss against Jack’s cheek and stepping forward, he shuffled his position a little before taking the newborn into his arms. His motions were slow and gentle, never once removing his sight from the bundle in his arms. Straightening back up, the surrogate mother of their child seemed to slouch back in her bed, a pleased smile upon her face.

Jack could feel his throat tightening as he watched Ryan hold their baby daughter, the smile on his face lighting up the whole room.

   “Look at her.” Ryan mumbled quietly, and honestly Jack wanted to do nothing else. She was so quiet and staring up at Ryan like he was the best thing in the world, even if there was so much more for her to see.

   “What are you going to call her?”

A small, tired voice rang across the room and they both looked to the woman who had given them their missing piece of the family. Jack smiled and was quick to answer.

   “We've decided on Aimee for a girl.”

Instantly, the woman smiled as though pleased with the answer. “That’s a lovely name. She suits it.”

Ryan could feel himself filling with emotional each second longer he spent looking at Aimee. After a few minutes of gently nudging his daughters hand with just a single finger, he let himself out of his daze, hoping he’d shown his partner there was no way he was going to hurt her.

   “Sit down and you can hold her, Jack. I want to get a picture of you both.”

Jack looked as though he was about to protest, but with a comforting smile from Ryan and a small gurgle from the bundle in his arms, his own worries were put to rest with a fond chuckle. He pulled up a chair and sat down just at the foot of the hospital bed, watching carefully as Ryan shifted and began to lower their daughter into his arms. For a second he gently shifted her in his arms, and with a kiss against his forehead from Ryan and finally settling down, he felt everything rush towards him at once.

Looking into those bright blue eyes and curious stare, he felt everything slot into place. He never even noticed as his own eyes began to glaze over and small tears began to slip down his cheeks, hearing Ryan take in his own deep breath as though doing this same. All he could feel was the comforting hand on his shoulder and his daughter cuddled up in his arms, so strangely but comfortingly quiet, and staring up at him with the most inquisitive stare. He couldn’t have been any happier.

   “Hey, come on. You’re gunna cry on her.”

Jack let out a small huff of laughter which didn’t stop as Ryan attempted to wipe a stray tear from his cheek, noticing Ryan’s own watery eyes as he backed up slightly, raising the camera he’d brought with him and waiting for it to load. Jack’s eyes never left the sight in his arms until Ryan told him to.

With a somewhat tearful smile Jack looked up. Ryan took the picture and knew he’d forever hold that image and that memory to his heart. Sitting down next to the love of his life and with their newborn daughter finally in the world - everything felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/48953752974/complete


End file.
